El lado bueno de las cosas
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Su vida en Berk no era perfecta, pero estaba acostumbrada a ella y a las visitas que hacia a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, en Burgess las cosas son un poco diferentes. Aun puede visitar a su mejor amigo, pero no se puede acostumbrar a ese nuevo pueblo. Y siente que ya nada puede ser perfecto. Aun asi, todas las cosas tienen un lado bueno. Semi-AU Crossover HTTYD/Brave/ROTG/Tangled
1. Nueva Escuela-Nueva Vida

**Holaaa :D**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosita.  
ACLARACION: Lo de semi-UA. Bueno con esto quiero decir que es un universo alternativo, todos estos tipos van a la escuela y todo eso, pero con lo de "semi" me refiero a que por ejemplo Jack Frost tiene sus poderes, Hipo esta con chimuelo, etc… :3**

**Tambien quiero decir que este fic está basado en una película (que amo mucho *0*) "Las ventajas de ser invisible" toda la idea de este fic comenzó con esa película. Aunque el titulo es de otra película (que también amo mucho :B) Intento que el fic no se parezca tanto, aunque muchas escena se parecen XD Tal vez comience muyyy similar pero con el tiempo va a ir cambiando, ojala : )**

**También quiero mencionar desde ya, que van a aparecer personajes de "Como entrenara tu dragón", "Brave" (Obvio) y también de "El origen de los Guardianes" y "Enredados", más que nada los protagonistas. (Creo que leí por ahí que se llamaban los 4 grandes XD) y bueno también tenía pensado incorporar a personajes de "Frozen" (en realidad, solo a elsa y anna, y tal vez a kritoff , pero todavía no pienso como XD)**

**Como sea, lo último que quiero mencionar es que va haber una **_**PAREJA YAOI**_**, chanchan channnn Así que, están advertidos…. **

**He aquí mi crossover :D**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_El lado bueno de las cosas_

Capítulo 1:  
Nueva Escuela – Nueva Vida

"_Esto… es Berk, está a 2 días al norte de Burgess y algunos grados al sur de Dunbroch. Está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza…_

_Muchos de los amigos y personas más cercanas de mi familia crecieron en Berk. Pero, lamentablemente la mayoría se fue del pueblo por la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida._

_Y mi padre y yo no somos la excepción. _

_Recientemente a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo como entrenador de futbol Americano en la preparatoria de Burgess. Esa es la razón por la cual nos mudamos._

_No es que este encariñado de Berk y a la vida que tenía allá. Pero no creo poder acostumbrarme a una nueva ciudad…."_

-_O una vida nueva…-_ Hiccup observaba con detenimiento por la ventana del auto. Su padre, quien conducía el automóvil, no sabía nada acerca de su único amigo, el que había conocido y cuidado en Berk. Creía que su padre estaría feliz de que tenga amigos, ya que nunca fue alguien tan popular entre los chicos de su edad. Pero el pequeño problema es que su mejor amigo era un dragón. Si, un dragón llamado Chimuelo. ¿Era extraño? Sí. Pero el problema más grande era que su padre odia a los dragones.

Por esa razón no le había dicho nada a acerca de Chimuelo.

Lo más difícil fue hacerle entender al dragón que ya no vivirían en Berk. Unos días antes de mudarse, él y Chimuelo hicieron unas pruebas. Hiccup dejaba al dragón en su escondite e iba más allá de las afueras de Berk y esperaba a que Chimuelo lo siguiera. Había funcionado todas las veces que lo intentaron, pero esta vez Hiccup estaba preocupado. Era un viaje de 2 días.

Hiccup continuaba observado por la ventana para ver si veía a Chimuelo corriendo por allí, pero un gran cartel con las palabras _"Bienvenido a Burgess"_ lo distrajo al pasar a un lado del automóvil.

Hiccup miraba ansiosamente por las calles y las autopistas. Por más que lo intentara disimular estaba muy nervioso. El problema de Chimuelo no era lo único que lo incomodaba.

En su nueva escuela se encontraban varios chicos que crecieron en Berk y que claramente conocía bien, pero lo que más lo inquietaba era encontrarse con el gran amor de su corta vida. Astrid. Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención a pesar de "conocerse" hace años.

Suspira pesadamente.- _"Tal vez este año logre simpatizarles…".-_el castaño se reprendió internamente. ¿A quién engañaba? Solo intentaba ser positivo.

De pronto, sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando ingresaron por un gran túnel. Era un túnel muy largo y completamente iluminado. En ese instante, Hiccup sintió que ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que enfrentar lo que venía por delante. Tenía que ocultar a Chimuelo donde Dios sabe dónde. Tenía que soportar ver a sus "amigos de la infancia". Tenía que vivir esa nueva vida.

Al salir del túnel solo se podía observar una gran ciudad. Una ciudad bella y tranquila, era totalmente distinto a Berk. Varias veces cuando vivía en Berk había deseado vivir en un lugar como ese, pero ahora más que nada quería estar en su pueblo natal.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran casa y tanto Hiccup como su padre bajaron. El chico cogió una mochila que estaba a su lado y se la colgó sobre su hombro.

-Bien… ya llegamos.- Unos días atrás la mudanza había traído las cosas a su nueva casa, así que sus cosas ya estaban en una de las habitaciones. Al entrar a la casa, se sintió un ambiente agradable. La casa era enorme al igual a su antigua casa, al menos se sentía acogedor. Ese fue el primer punto a favor.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila a un lado y mirar por su ventana. ¡Bien! Su casa estaba al lado del bosque. Podría ocultar a Chimuelo allí. Si es que aparece.

Rápidamente Hiccup bajo por las escaleras y corrió al patio de su nueva casa. Se adentró al bosque a llamar a su amigo. Pero nada.- ¡Chimuelo!

Hiccup estaba preocupado. ¿Y si Chimuelo se perdió? De inmediato, se trepo al árbol más grande que encontró y volvió a llamarlo por su nombre varias veces.- ¡Chimuelo!- Espero una respuesta, pero nuevamente no ocurrió nada. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse del árbol, se oyen unas aves que gritan y vuelan asustadas.- _Chimuelo- _pensó Hiccup con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bajo del árbol y corrió hasta donde estaban esas aves. Y efectivamente tenía razón. Allí estaba Chimuelo correteando a unas pobres aves. Al llegar a ese lugar Chimuelo se percató de la presencia de Hiccup y se abalanzo de inmediato sobre él.- Que bueno que llegaste a salvo.- le dijo al dragón que le movía la cola.- Espero que nadie te allá visto.- Chimuelo lo miro detenidamente por un instante y lo lengüeteo.-Argg...¡Chimuelo!

Hiccup estuvo el resto del día con su amigo. Busco un buen lugar donde esconderlo, no tan lejos ni tan cerca de su casa. En una cueva -que no era muy fácil de encontrar- escondió a Chimuelo. Dentro de la cueva estaba iluminado por unos insectos que se hallaban pegados en el techo y además había una especie de riachuelo. Era perfecto.

Lo único que lo animaba de toda su nueva situación era que al menos tenía a Chimuelo cerca de él. Era el lado bueno de esa situación.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que no podía creer que en unos días iba a entrar a su primer año de preparatoria. Lo único que lo aliviaba un poco de su nueva escuela es que su padre no le volverá a insistir para que entre al equipo, ya que cedió en la secundaria y termino con más heridas de las que podía contar, además de la humillación.

Otro punto a favor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La preparatoria.

Lo primero que hizo después de bajar del auto fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Se giró hacia su padre que estaba en el interior de auto - Adiós, papá

-Adiós Hiccup. Nos vemos más tarde.- se despide Estoico, para luego acelerara y perderse de vista.

_-"Aquí voy"-_ piensa desanimadamente desde sus adentros. Ingresa al enorme edificio, definitivamente era mucho más grande que su última escuela. Tardo mucho tiempo en poder encontrar su casillero y aún más en encontrar el salón de clases, pero por suerte había llegado a una buena hora, por lo que tuvo tiempo de más.

Todo era tan nuevo para él. Sabía que sería muy difícil acostumbrarse a ello. Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con unos rostros conocidos, sobre todo su mirada cayó sobre Astrid.

Hiccup simplemente los saludo pero la mayoría, paso de largo diciendo un par de cosas, además de recibir un empujón de Patán. Al parecer a nadie le importo que lo empujaran hacia los casilleros, de hecho se atrevería a decir que es común que eso pase en la escuela porque todos a su alrededor actuaban de lo más normal. Más que nada para Hiccup era normal que Patán lo molestara.- _"Ese es mi primo…"- _se dijo sarcásticamente.

Su primer día fue como lo pensó. Las clases estaban bien, los profesores sabían mucho y estaban al nivel de las clases que Hiccup tomo. Él era una persona muy inteligente y con las mejores notas, por lo cual casi todas sus clases eran avanzadas. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los estudiantes. Ellos no eran muy agradables o simpáticos, o en el peor de los casos todos los que conoció eran así.

Hiccup termino el primer día de clases pensando en que tal vez habría alguien en esa enorme escuela que podría llegar a ser su amigo con quien tuviera una relación como la relación que tiene con Chimuelo.

Tal vez era pedir demasiado para alguien como él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y así con el primer capítulo. Yo no fui a una escuela de Estados Unidos, pero a la que fui era tan gringa por eso estoy tan rallada con ese concepto de prepa XD**

**Quiero agregar que este fic lo tenia pensado hace muuucho tiempo, pero no tuve tiempo para escribirlo. Pero, resulta que hace unos días vi Como entrenar a tu dragon 2 y ajfbjsankl :F Bueno, tuve que escribirlo, porq me llego toda la inspiración. **

**Así que por si ya se dieron cuenta, intento seguir la línea de tiempo y las situaciones de las películas , por lo que si hay algunos cambios repentinos en la historia es porque quiero agregar parte de la historia de como entrenar a tu dragon 2 :3**

**Como sea, además quiero agregar que si alguien quiere decir una sugerencia para la historia, es bienvenida. Y como siempre también son bienvenidos los insultos y las amenazas de muerte XD**

**PD: Vean Como entrenara a tu dragon 2! En serio! Si no tienen dinero, asalten un banco si es necesario. No se la pueden perder!**

*Y que voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana. O en el peor de los casos un capitulo cada dos semanas. Es q todavía estoy en clases XD

**Adiosines :3**


	2. Soy Hiccup

**Hoola de nuevo.**

**Este capítulo es un poco corto pero los que vienen serán más largos. Lo prometo x.x**

*******Real Nozomi****: Si va a conocer a Merida :) y con respecto a jackunzel, no estoy muy segura de mostrarlos como pareja. La verdad tenía planeado algo para cada uno, Pero el Hiccup X Merida va si o si ;)**

**Y si, este capítulo es casi una copia de la película de que me base XD pero que va. Disfruten :D**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 2:  
Soy Hiccup

Era su segundo día de clases y aunque suene extraño estaba más emocionado que el día anterior, ya que había tomado una clase de taller. A Hiccup le gustaba construir cosas en madera, aunque últimamente su fuerte era el metal. Desde que era pequeño siempre iba al taller del mejor amigo de su padre, Bocón. Él le enseño todo lo necesario para construir todo lo que él quisiera. Bocón también vivía en Berk, pero al igual que ellos se mudaría a Burgess en un par de días.

Lo primero que le llamo la atención a Hiccup cuando entro al salón fue la gran cantidad de chicas. No es que piense que las chicas no son capaces de construir cosas, sino que era bastante extraño e inusual. Tal vez ellas tenían sus razones para asistir a esa clase.

El maestro entro al salón y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, un chico entra excusándose de que llego a tiempo, el maestro solo giro sus ojos y se fue a sentar a su escritorio.- Ya conoces las reglas que tengo en mi clase, Frost.- Dijo el maestro seriamente.

-No se preocupe, tengo las manos limpias.- dijo animadamente mientras mostraba que no tenía nada en sus manos. Apenas ese extraño chico entro a la sala, todas las chicas le decían cosas como _"Siéntate conmigo Jack" o "Ven, te guarde un puesto"_

Ese chico era muy extraño, en primer lugar su cabello era blanco como la nieve y en segundo lugar no llevaba zapatos. Sí que era extraño, pero al parecer a las chicas no les importaba. Definitivamente era muy popular como para que su apariencia lo afecte.

Finalmente, Jack se sentó al lado derecho a una chica y al izquierdo de Hiccup. Al comenzar con la clase, Hiccup se dio cuenta de la forma de ser de Jack. Siempre interrumpía al maestro para decir una broma o para decir una pregunta estúpida. También jugaba con las herramientas y fingía que lo atravesó una cierra. El maestro siempre le llamaba la atención por cada cosa que él hacía. Y por sus comentarios, Hiccup supo que Jack ya había tomado esa clase con anterioridad. Al parecer había repetido un año.

Esa clase fue muy divertida, a pesar del aburrido trabajo de construir una pajarera. Para Hiccup no había cosa más aburrida que construir una pajarera y todo era peor ya que las chicas se amontonaban cerca de Jack para pedirle ayuda, por lo que Hiccup estaba trabajando un poco incómodo.

Jack estaba intentando martillar un clavo que había debajo en equilibrio sobre un pedazo de madera. De un golpe le dio al clavo pero este se clavó a la mesa.- Rayos… Nahh, no importa todavía sirve.- decía mientras intentaba separarlo de la mesa. Todas las chicas a su alrededor se reían y le pedían ayuda, aunque el insistía que no era muy bueno. Jack mira hacia todos lados y ve la pajarera casi terminada de Hiccup.- whooo… eres muy bueno. Deberían pedirle ayuda a él. Yo estoy ocupado con esta estúpida madera- Hiccup levanto la vista y vio que por unos momentos todos lo miraban, pero nuevamente todas las chicas le pusieron atención a Jack.

El maestro las disperso y les dijo que trabajen solas y que si querían ayuda que se la pidieran a él. Después de eso, el maestro se paseó por las mesas y se detuvo frente a Hiccup al ver su trabajo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?- le pregunto el maestro, mientras observaba su pajarera.

- Soy Hiccup

El maestro solo asintió y continúo caminando.

Al parecer de Hiccup, el maestro había visto su capacidad, teniendo en cuenta de que su pajarera está prácticamente terminada. Tal vez, le pediría al maestro hacer algo más complicado la próxima semana.

El resto de la clase continúo de forma normal al parecer. Jack fue el centro de atención todo el tiempo. Al final de la clase, todas las chicas se volvieron a acercar a Jack. Pero, este mira hacia la entrada y ve a una chica muy hermosa, con el cabello muy largo y rubio que lo saludaba. Jack se excusa diciendo que se tiene que ir, toma su pedazo de madera con muchos clavos sobresaliendo y se fue junto con esa chica.

Tras irse las otras chicas comenzaron a quejarse por lo bajo por esa chica rubia que se fue con Jack. Hiccup pudo notar lo mucho que la odian, al parecer y por lo que decían, ella era su novia.

Había muchas personas raras en esa escuela, sobre todo las chicas. Pero aunque Jack era algo extraño, Hiccup trataba de no juzgarlo, después de todo el también era extraño a su modo. Pero más que nada, deseaba que Jack este en una de sus otras clases.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lo más triste de todo, es que hay chicas que son así :( Bueno quiero agradecer a todo los que leyeron y blablala**

**Y como siempre las sugerencias son bienvenidas y también los insultos y las amenazas de muerte XD (lo digo porque es muy común para mi ¬¬)**

**Bye bye ;)**


	3. Partido ganado

**Hola :)**

**Gracias por leer este descarado plagio -que yo lo llamo homenaje- ya que otra vez este capítulo se parece a la peli XD **

**¿Ya adivinaron cuál es la pareja gay? :)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 3:  
Partido ganado

Era el primer partido de la temporada, aunque era un partido amistoso y como siempre Hiccup no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Bueno, ya había visitado a Chimuelo y le consiguió pescado. Por él se habría quedado con Chimuelo toda la noche, pero presintió que tenía que ir a apoyar al equipo su padre. A todos en la escuela les gustaba el futbol americano, ya que al parecer toda la escuela había asistido con banderas, carteles y papelillos de colores, además de que gritaban en cada ocasión para apoyar el equipo.

Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a ver partidos aunque la verdad no le interesaba. Simplemente fue y se sentó por ahí. Había oído que el equipo de esa escuela no es precisamente bueno, pero al parecer su padre había hecho su trabajo.

Ya había transcurrido la mitad del partido y los jugadores salieron de la cancha. Rápidamente, las porristas ingresaron al campo a realizar su rutina. En eso, varios chicos comienzan a gritar y a silbar, pero quien llamaba más la atención era cierto chico de cabello blanco que no paraba de gritar. -¡YUJUUU! ¡ASI SE MUEVEN ESOS POMPONES!

La mayoría de las personas se giraban a ver al zoquete que no dejaba a gritar, incluyendo a Hiccup que reconoció a Jack al instante. Instintivamente Hiccup sonrió al verlo. Después de terminar la primera semana de clases supo que Jack estaba solamente en su clase de taller, así que solo lo veía sus payasadas los martes. Definitivamente esa clase se volvió su favorita a pesar de la negativa del maestro para construir algo diferente.

Había pasado unos minutos y Jack continuaba gritando. Definitivamente Hiccup veía más a Jack que el partido.

Hiccup suspiro afligido. Que daría él para tener un amigo como Jack, pero tal vez ni siquiera se fije en un chico que pasa tan desapercibido. Su padre siempre le decía que si no intentaba jamás lo sabría… bueno así fue como lo convenio a entrar en el equipo de futbol americano, pero de todas formas tenía razón. Si no se acercaba a Jack jamás sabría sí podrían ser amigo.

Finalmente Hiccup se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Jack. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder

-Hola…Jack- saluda

El chico albino se giró a verlo con una sonrisa.- ¡Hey! Eres el chico de la pajarera ¿no?

-mmm… sí. ¿Cómo va la tuya?- pregunto tomando más confianza

-Bueno, se clavó al suelo de mi habitación y no la puedo sacar…Creo que tendré que hacer otra.- dice en tono de broma, pero por alguna razón Hiccup pensaba que lo decía en serio.- Sabes, no puedo creer que el maestro te haya puesto un 10 por la pajarera, jamás lo había hecho. Creo que por esa razón no te dejo construir otra cosa. Eres mejor que ese baboso, tú lo harías ver como un tarado.- Hiccup rio por lo bajo.- ¿Te quieres sentar conmigo?

-Claro.-respondió de inmediato y se sentó su lado. Ambos estuvieron un momento en silencio. Las porristas continuaban con su rutina, la misma chica rubia y de largo cabello, que Hiccup vio con Jack, estaba haciendo equilibrio en la punta de la pirámide de porristas para luego saltar y dar un giro en el aire. Terminando por ser atrapada por las demás porristas y finalizando el acto.

-¡ASI SE HACE UNA PIRAMIDE! ¡ERES LA MEJOR!-exclamo Jack desde su asiento.

-¿Ella es tu novia? – le pregunto el castaño

Jack se sorprende por la pregunta.- ¿Qué? ¿Rapunzel?- En eso, suena su teléfono celular, lo saca de su bolsillo y ve el nombre en la pantalla. Ve a Hiccup seriamente.- No entres en pánico, pero creo que te escucho.- de inmediato contesta la llamada con una sonrisa.- Hola

-Jack, ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – Respondió Rapunzel desde el otro lado de la línea. - Ya sabes… es una situación incómoda y muy vergonzosa.

-Pero solo te estoy animando- se excusaba el chico al otra lado de teléfono

-Sabes que esas chicas son capaces de dejarme caer por tu culpa.- insistía preocupada.

-Claro que no. Si quisieran que te rompas el cuello lo hubieran hecho hace años.- dice mientras sonríe.

Rapunzel suspira cansada. Sabe que no hay remedio con Jack.- Solo deja de gritar.

-Por supuesto bomboncito. Nos vemos… Un beso – dice Jack intentando sonar lo más afeminado posible. Cuelga su celular y se dirige hacia Hiccup.- No, no es mi novia. Solo somos amigos. La conozco desde… no sé, desde que tengo memoria. Siempre hemos sido vecinos…es como mi hermana. – Antes de que Hiccup dijera algo Jack volvió a gritar hacia el campo.- ¡ESA ES MI CHICA!- El castaño volvió a reír ante la forma de ser de Jack. Este se voltea hacia Hiccup.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te gusta?- pregunta de forma picara.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que… parece como si lo fueran.- responde con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes.- dice Jack al notar que puso un poco incómodo a Hiccup.- De hecho, casi todas las personas de la escuela creen que somos novios o algo así. Pero, nadie se molesta en preguntarme si es verdad.

- ¡Hey, Jack! Al fin te encuentro. Me dijiste que estabas en la platea baja.- ambos chicos se giran para ver a la chica junto a ellos. Desde que la vio, Hiccup no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella o una chica con un cabello tan desarreglado.

- Y tú dijiste que llegarías temprano.- le responde Jack.- el partido ya va a terminar. La chica giro lo ojos, al parecer conocía bien a Jack para saber cuándo bromeaba.

-No es mi culpa llegar tan tarde.- se defendió.- es que volví a pelar con mi madre.-se sentó junto a Hiccup y él desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando ella lo vio- ¿Quién es él?

-Mmmm… pues- dice Jack tratando de recordar su nombre. La verdad no se lo había preguntado

Hiccup se sonríe y se presenta.- Soy Hiccup…Horrendo Adabejo III.- apenas termina de decir su nombre Jack se ríe a carcajadas llamando la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor.

-Ignóralo.-dice la pelirroja.- Soy Mérida DunBroch

-¿DunBroch? ¿Del poblado DunBroch?-Hiccup pregunto intrigado

-Si…soy pariente directa del fundador.-dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

Hiccup sabía que Berk estaba en la frontera del territorio Vikingo y también sabía que DunBroch estaba en la frontera del territorio Escoses. Pero, sobre todo sabía que tanto los Vikingos y los Escoses son enemigos desde hace muchos años. No dudaba en que Merida fuera de origen Escoses, es decir, con solo su cabello lo hubiera podido adivinar.

-Lo siento…- dice Jack, mientras intentaba dejar de reír.- es que tu apellido es gracioso.- decía en tanto recuperaba la compostura. Hiccup a veces olvidaba lo estúpido que sonaba su apellido, pero en Berk no era tan extraño.

-¿De donde conoces a este idiota? – le pregunto Mérida

- Estamos en la misma clase de taller…

-¡Hey! Hiccup. Después del partido vamos a comer algo ¿quieres venir?- lo interrumpe Jack.

-Claro.- responde sin pensarlo. Hiccup no podía esperar más para conocer a Jack, Rapunzel y a Mérida. A pesar de que por orígenes Hiccup y Mérida deberían ser enemigos, él no era de guardar rencor por situaciones que ocurrieron hace cientos de años y mucho menos si él no se encontraba allí. Para Hiccup, Mérida era una persona normal. No lo veía como su enemiga. De hecho, no la veía de ninguna forma en particular.

Después de eso, todo el partido continúo con normalidad. Para Hiccup, como era de esperarse el equipo de la escuela había ganado el partido, después de todo Estoico era el entrenador. Conocía sus métodos de entrenamientos que solían ser muy duros, pero siempre con resultados efectivos.

Al terminar el partido, los chicos fueron a esperar a Rapunzel afuera de los camarines para que se cambie su uniforme de porrista. Mientras que Hiccup le enviaba un mensaje a su padre, diciéndole que saldría con sus amigos. No estaba seguro si decir amigos, pero ellos eran tan agradables que ya sentía que eran amigos. Finalmente envió el mensaje esperando a que su padre no se negara, pero no se preocupó. Después de todo su padre estaba de buen ánimo por ganar el partido.

-¡Hola chicos!- dice Rapunzel apenas saliendo de los camerinos.

-Hola.- la saluda Jack.- él es Hiccup.-dice acercando al castaño hacia Rapunzel.

-Hola Hiccup.- lo saluda amablemente

-Pregúntale su apellido.- dice Jack mientras contenía la risa.

Rapunzel solo giro sus ojos.- Ignóralo.- le dice a Hiccup.-A veces se comporta como un idiota.

Hiccup simplemente se rio. Jamás había conocido a unos chicos como ellos. Normalmente siempre lo molestaban por cualquier razón y siempre permanecía solo. Pero, esta vez sentía que todo era diferente. Eran amables con él, incluso bromeaban con él. Definitivamente ellos serían unos buenos amigos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando finalmente llegaron Tapper, una especie de taberna pero también restaurant, la charla se basó de puras locuras y principalmente en cómo fue que las porristas no dejaron caer a Rapunzel, pero definitivamente lo más sugerente fue cuando Hiccup dijo quién era su padre

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los tres chicos en coro

-Sí, si lo sé no nos parecemos mucho.-decía Hiccup.- De hecho, a mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

En ese momento, entran varios jugadores del equipo en el establecimiento. Entre ellos, destacaba el auto-nominado héroe del campo y el mariscal: el Joven Macintosh, un maldito presumido. Seguido por supuesto de sus inseparables amigos MacGuffin y Dingwall.

Al momento de entrar a Tapper llamando la atención por su reciente victoria, Mérida se encogió en su asiento para no ser vista. Ella conocía a esos tres desde que era pequeña, ya que los padres de todos son muy unidos. Pero lamentablemente para Mérida los tres chicos han estado interesada en ella desde hace tiempo y para ser sincera se está cansando de tener tanta atención de ellos_.-"Tal vez con algo de suerte no me vean"_

-¡Hey! ¡Macintosh!- grito Jack desde su asiento mientras lo saludaba. Obviamente para Macintosh, si Jack está allí también Mérida, por lo que se acercó de inmediato a ellos.

Mérida le propina un codazo a Jack, mientras él y Rapunzel se ríen por lo bajo.-Hola todos.- saluda en general, pero rápidamente se concentra en la pelirroja.-Hola Mérida. ¿Me viste en el partido?

-Hola Macintosh…-dice algo incomoda pero intentando no aparentarlo.-llegue un poco tarde. Así que no vi el partido completo.

-Entonces, viste el final ¿no? Viste como anote en el último segundo.- alardeaba a todo pulmón

-mmm…si claro.-decía mientras desvió la mirada hacia Hiccup que tenía cara de no saber que ocurría. – ¡Hey! Te presento a Hiccup.- Macintosh lo vio por un instante sin ningún interés.-es el hijo del entrenador.

-¿Él?- pregunto confundido.

Mérida asintió, pero Macintosh simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo ignoro.- Como sea ¿Iras a la fiesta de Once-ler?

Ella lo pensó un segundo y prosiguió.- No. Ya sabes como es mi madre. –agrega.-No le gusta que vaya a su casa, dice que él…está un poco loco.

-Además, no creo que allá fiesta.-interrumpe Rapunzel.- Once-ler vino como dos días a clase y no ha venido desde entonces.

-Ahh…bueno…-dice decepcionado.- Ya aparecerá. Ojala puedas convencer a tu madre de ir.-le dice a Medirá.-Nos vemos mañana- se marcha en dirección a su demás compañeros del equipo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la mesa de los chicos hasta que Jack hablo.- Yo también creo que Once-ler está loco

-Si un poco.- agrego Rapunzel-¿De verdad no te dejo ir?

-Eso dijo mi madre.- Mérida hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida.-pero iré de todas formas…

-Hiccup ¿sabes quién es Once-ler? – le pregunto Rapunzel. Este niega con la cabeza

-Es un chico loco que siempre usa un sombrero de copa y ropa verde. De seguro lo habrás visto por los pasillos.- le dijo Jack

-No he visto a nadie así…-le responde pensativo.- pero como lo describes si suena algo loco

-Sí, pero hace las mejores fiestas.-añade Mérida

-¿Quieres venir a la fiesta?- dijo Jack.- Bueno, cuando se sepa si él está vivo

- Me encantaría.- les afirmo de inmediato. En ese momento, supo que ese presentimiento que tuvo de ir al partido fue bueno. Más que bueno. De ahora en adelante confiaría más en sus presentimientos por más raros que fuesen.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chan chan!**

**Si, se parece mucho a una escena de la película : ) pero que se le va hacer…**

**Por cierto, la pareja gay de este fic NO es Hiccup X Jack. (lo digo por si acaso. Si es que pensaron una cosa rara :P) Sigan haciendo sus apuestas ¿Por quién votan ?**

**Bueno, como siempre acepto** **las sugerencias, los insultos y las amenazas de muerte.**

**PD: Y si. Tapper es el nombre del juego ese de "Ralph el demoledor" XD  
Y otra vez si, Once-ler es el nombre de un personaje del "Lorax" :P**

Es que no encontré ningun lugar como restaurant ni en "Como entrenar a tu dragon", ni "Valiente", ni "El origen de los guardianes" y bueno en "Enredados" estaba el patito modosito, pero ese lugar lo pensaba usar para otra cosa… Y me paso lo mismo con Once-ler me parecio preciso para alguien como fiestero XD

Por cierto, si se les ocurre a algún personaje que tenga una casa enorme como para hacer una fiesta me dicen, porque no encuentro uno… es solo para mencionarlo :P 

**Bye bye**


	4. ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!

**Hola! ;)**

**Tome unos personajes de una película que se llama "hotel transilvania", la verdad no había visto esta película antes pero me la recomendaron y es bastante buena :) Ademas de que tiene lo que necesito (un personaje que tiene una "casa gigante" como para hacer una fiesta loca) :P  
**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 4:  
¡Nos vamos de fiesta!

Habían transcurrido un par de días e Hiccup no se había encontrado con ninguno de los chicos. Excepto los martes en la clase de taller con Jack. Al parecer Once-ler no había aparecido porque nadie hablaba de ninguna fiesta. Solo hablaban del baile de bienvenida.

Hiccup suspiro. - _¿Un baile?-_ No tenía ganas de asistir. Preferiría estar en el bosque con Chimuelo. Pero de alguna forma su padre y Bocón lo habían convencido de ir. Después de todo, ¿Cuantos bailes de escuela le quedan en su vida….?

Hiccup se dijo que seguiría sus presentimientos, pero esta vez no sabía que pensar de todo esto. Hiccup se encontraba solo en una esquina. Solo miraba a las personas como bailaban y se paseaban. A pesar de ser un baile de bienvenida también asistían todos los estudiantes de preparatoria.

Mientras observaba a las personas sus ojos se detuvieron en Astrid. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con su característico cinturón de calaveras. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír, pero era una sonrisa amarga. No sentía las mismas ganas de acercársele que siempre tenía cuando la veía. No importaba lo que hiciera ella nunca le prestaba atención. Tal vez era el momento en que se olvide de todo eso. Después de todo, había estado enamorado de ella desde que la conoció y bueno_…-"Creo que está claro de no lo importo".-_A pesar de tomar esa decisión, sabía que sería difícil olvidarse de ella…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del gimnasio…

-Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes bailar con esos zapatos…- le decía Mérida a Rapunzel.

-Pues son zapatos de baile.-le respondió.- para eso sirven. A diferencia de esas enormes botas que tienes.-dice apuntando a las botas de Mérida.

-Oye…- dice un tanto ofendida.- estas botas si son cómodas. Esos zapatos que traes se ven muy incomodos.

-Bueno, sí lo son. Pero, al menos combina con mi vestido.

-Que mis zapatos combinen con mi vestido es lo último que me importaría.

-De hecho, creo que es un milagro que uses un vestido.- dice Jack interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Ya sabes…mi madre…- dijo sin más, sabiendo que sus amigos la entenderían.

Jack rio levemente. Conocía a la madre de Mérida y sabía que solo ella en todo el universo conocido era capaz de hacer que ella se pusiera un vestido. – Vengan, vamos a bailar.-dijo para después arrastrar a sus amigas.

Se podría decir que la especialidad de Jack no es precisamente bailar, pero si podía fingir bailar. Aunque se viera ridículo. El chico en su intento de baile ve a su alrededor y se queda mirando a cierta persona ubicada junto a los demás maestros. Cuando este se da cuenta de que Jack lo observaba, el chico de cabello blanco sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

Mérida al igual que Jack no es de esas personas que bailan y menos de esas que pueden fingir. Simplemente se movía sin mucho ánimo de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Pero, todo cambio cuando una canción muy conocida comenzó a sonar.- ¿Es la canción que creo que es?-les dice a ambos.

Rapunzel sonríe y sujeta a Jack del brazo.- ¿Rutina de salón?

Jack al escuchar la canción se giró rápidamente para ver a Rapunzel.- Rutina de salón

Los tres chicos corrieron entusiasmados al centro del gimnasio. Mérida siempre olvidaba los pasos, pero a pesar de todo le gustaba participar en la rutina.

Tanto Jack como Rapunzel se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron de lado. A continuación los tres chicos comenzaron a bailar como unos locos, pero con una coreografía al compás de la canción "Algo quiero querer".

A lo lejos, fue inevitable que Hiccup viera a los tres chicos bailando en el centro del gimnasio. Al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa de felicidad. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y al momento de verlo, de inmediato lo saludaron y lo integraron. Todos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápido.

Hiccup se sonreía al ver a sus nuevos amigos girando como locos. En todo este tiempo, jamás había tenido amigos como ellos. Es más, en todo este tiempo jamás se había sentido tan feliz desde que conoció a Chimuelo. Si no fuera por su dragón estaría desanimado la mayor parte del tiempo por la misma razón de siempre. Astrid.

Pero, esta vez todo era diferente. Definitivamente, esta vez tomo su decisión. Optaba por tener amigos- más aún si son amigos como ellos- en vez de esforzarse en inútiles intentos por gustarle a Astrid. Sinceramente no tenía caso.

Hiccup veía como Rapunzel decía entre carcajadas que ya estaba mareada, sin embargo Jack y Merida giraban más aprisa. Todos reían divertidos. La pelirroja reía con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos ve que Hiccup la observaba y se ríe a carcajadas. Hiccup ríe igualmente.

Absolutamente, sabía que no cambiaría de opinión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al salir del baile, los chicos iban a ir a una fiesta en la casa de una amiga. Aunque Hiccup no la conocía-por ser nuevo en la escuela- lo invitaron de todas formas. Después de todo nadie le diría que no entre a la fiesta.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la camioneta de Jack rumbo a la fiesta. Mientras iban en camino Rapunzel y Merida le intentaban explicar a Hiccup el "estado" de su amiga. Resulta que no es precisamente lo que se pueda llamar "humana", pero que a pesar de eso no debería tenerle miedo. Y que a su padre, tal vez si debería tenerle miedo.

-¿Drácula?- Hiccup dijo con incredulidad. Por alguna razón, sentía que le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Es en serio- hablo Rapunzel.- El padre de Mavis es Drácula.

-Suena difícil de creer…-A pesar de sonar tan escéptico, Hiccup comenzaba a creer que podría ser cierto. No conocía mucho a Rapunzel, pero presentía que decía la verdad.

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando la veas.-agrego Merida.- En verdad, es un vampiro.-Hiccup trago un poco de saliva. Sabía que había muchas cosas raras en el mundo, pero esta de verdad era una de las más extrañas que había escuchado.

El tono de llamada del celular de Jack comienza a sonar y este lo saca de su bolsillo, mientras conduce con su otra mano libre. Antes de contestar ve el identificador de llamadas y sonríe. Finalmente contesta.- ¡Hey! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya ni siquiera me llamas- decía fingiendo un falso enojo. Después de una corta respuesta al otro lado de la línea, Jack decía cosas como: "Vamos, ¿no sigues enojado por eso?", "Si, ya lo sé", "Aja".

-¿Porque no vienes? Vamos a una fiesta...- dijo finalmente Jack hablando en serio. Espero unos segundos y volvió a responder.- ¡Aargghh!…pero ven… No seas aburrido. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?... Aja…Aja…Entonces ven a la fiesta…

-¿Estás hablando con Bunny?- pregunto Rapunzel entusiasmada. Hace mucho que no veía a su amigo.

-Si- le respondió a Rapunzel, pero de inmediato volvió su atención al celular.- No hablaba contigo. Hablaba con Rapunzel…Por cierto, dijo que te odia… Oye, ¿Acaso no puedes soportar una broma?...Sabes que te ama…- Rapunzel suspira. Desde que conoció a Bunny, Jack siempre decía que ella lo amaba y todo eso. Aunque, en realidad solo la utilizaba, ya que ella siempre convencía a Bunny de hacer cosas que Jack no lo lograba convencer.

-Vamos, ¿Porque no vienes? Hazlo por ella…No ves que le romperás el corazón.-decía Jack melodramático hasta que Rapunzel le quito el celular.

-¡Hola!-dijo Rapunzel atreves del teléfono- ¡Sí! Ven, por favor.-Espero unos segundos y sonrió de inmediato.-Si, es en la casa de Mavis… Esa que parece un castillo embrujado…Esta bien, nos vemos.- dice finalmente para luego cerrar el teléfono.-Listo.-dijo a Jack

-¡Yuju!- exclama Jack, mientras toca el claxon.-Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo logras.

- Solo se lo pedí por favor

-¿Quién es Bunny? – Pregunto Hiccup curioso, sobre todo por ese nombre extraño.

-Es un viejo amigo.- le respondió Merida.-mmm… bueno, la verdad él tampoco es "Normal"- esto último lo dijo haciendo el gesto de entre comillas con las dedos.

-¡No, no! No se lo digas. Primero que lo vea…-dijo Jack sin poder aguantar las ansias.

-¿Porque?-Volvió a preguntar Hiccup

-Ya lo sabrás, cuando lo veas…-le respodio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Wooo…- fue lo único que Hiccup pudo pronunciar al ver la "casa" de Mavis. Prácticamente era un castillo. Cuando entraron, de inmediato Rapunzel ubico a Mavis y la saludo. Por un momento, Hiccup pensó que le habían tomado el pelo, ya que la chica no parecía un vampiro como le comentaron, sino simplemente una chica gótica. Ella parecía completamente normal, a diferencia de como pensaba que sería un vampiro.

-Hola, soy Hiccup…- se presento

-Hola, soy Mavis.- dijo amablemente.- Siéntete como en tu casa. Excepto que, no vayas al último piso. Allá esta mi padre y él… pues no le agradan mucho los humanos.

- De hecho, es una suerte que te dejara hacer una fiesta.- comento Mérida.

-Me lo debía.

-¡Hey! ¡MAVIS!- dijo un chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar.

-¡Johnny!- Mavis corrió esquivando a las personas, pero da un salto y se convierte en murciélago, sobrevolando a todos. Finalmente, se vuelve a convertir en una persona y cae en los brazos de Jonathan.

-Te dije que era un vampiro.- dice Jack al oído de Hiccup.

-No creo que haya visto algo más extraño que eso.- dijo Hiccup.

Jack exhalo aire frio sobre su mano creando una bola de nieve -¿Seguro?

Hiccup ni siquiera parpadeaba. Solo se limitaba a observar la bola de nieve que apareció de la nada -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Pues, soy Jack Frost.- dijo con una falsa sonrisa engreída.

Hiccup sonrió.- Siempre me sorprendes…- Jack le devuelve la sonrisa y se gira para lanzar la bola de nieve hacia una multitud.

-¡FROST!- se escuchó una queja desde el otro lado del salón. Definitivamente, Jack siempre lo sorprendía.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la fiesta había muchas personas, la mayoría eran estudiantes de la escuela. Hiccup jamás había ido a una fiesta, se sentía incómodo. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer.

A su parecer, Rapunzel ya había estado en muchas fiestas ya que estaba muy relajada hablaba con varias personas y bailaba. Al igual que la rubia, Jack también parecía tener mucha experiencia en cuestiones de fiestas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Mérida.

-Sí, es solo que… esta es mi primera fiesta.-dijo un poco apenado

-¿En serio?-exclamo Mérida. Hiccup asintió –Bien… en este caso, hay que iniciarte con el clásico "De cabeza"

-Y ¿eso qué es?

- Vamos, te lo mostrare.- Mérida tomo la mano de Hiccup y lo jalo hacia el otro lado de la sala. Para ser más específicos a la mesa donde estaba el alcohol.

30 minutos después…

Jack estaba junto a Rapunzel quejándose de que Bunny se tardaba mucho en llegar y que tal vez no vendría. -De seguro olvido como llegar. Sabes que él no es de por aquí.

-Pues, yo creo que ese tonto te mintió.- dijo Jack tomando un gran sorbo de cerveza. Vio a Rapunzel que estaba mirando fijamente detrás suyo.- Esta detrás de mí ¿verdad?- Rapunzel asintió. Jack se giró hacia Bunny.- ¡Ahí está mi mejor amigo!

- Con que tonto ¿eh?- dijo Bunny haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Pero, no tuvo tiempo de golpearlo, ya que Rapunzel se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo.

-¡Bunny!- A Rapunzel le gustaba abrazar a Bunny, por ser un conejo –literalmente grande- siempre fue muy suavecito. El conejo le correspondió el abrazo, aunque intentaba conservar su apariencia seria.

-Oye, no querrás comenzar una pelea.-le dijo Jack.- Estoy desarmado.- Bunny solo le revolvió el cabello a Jack. Sabía que estaba un poco pasado de alcohol, y que a pesar de eso, prefería al Jack borracho, ya que era más simpático y menos molesto.

Hiccup se apoyaba en Mérida mientras caminaban.- En serio, lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez.- le decía la chica.

-¿Un efecto del alcohol es el dolor de espalda?- decía Hiccup mientras tenía su cabeza gacha mirando al suelo.

- No. Ya te dije que te caíste.- le respondió Mérida mientras contenía la risa.

-Aaahh…

Mérida observaba a Hiccup. Había visto a muchos borrachos y siempre se repetían los de la misma clase; el borracho necesitado, el borracho alegre, el borracho depresivo, etc… A su parecer, Hiccup era un borracho depresivo. Empezaba a pensar que no fue buena idea hacer que Hiccup bebiera, y sobre todo de cabeza.

-¡Mérida!- la nombrada levanto la vista de Hiccup, buscando quien la llamaba. De inmediato vio a un gran conejo junto a sus amigos. Ella sonrió y se encamino hacia ellos.

- Hola Bunny ¿Qué cuentas? – dijo Merida chocando puños con Bunny.

-Nada… lo de siempre.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por cierto, él es Hiccup.- Mérida intento levantar a Hiccup para que vea a Bunny.

-mmm… ¿Hola?.- le dijo Bunny al ver el estado del chico.

Hiccup vio a Bunny con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un momento, creyó haber visto un conejo gigante, pero de todas formas lo saludo.- Hola… ¿tú eres Bunny?

-No se ve tan mal, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien se junta con ustedes.

-¿Dices que somos una mala influencia?- le pregunto Jack

-Si.- dijo sin rodeos.- y tú eres el peor.

-Claro que no. Cada vez que alguien terminaba muy borracho estas tu.-Obviamente para Bunny, Jack estaba algo ebrio.- Significa que tú eres la mala influencia.

-Está bien, como digas.-dijo desinteresado.

Después de un pequeño momento en silencio, Jack volvió a hablar.- ¿Quieres hacer una competencia?- Bunny solo lo quedo mirando con cara de "¿Es broma?".- Vamos, será divertido.- dijo guiando a Bunny hacia las bebidas

-Jack, creo que ya tomaste mucho.

- Esta bien, comprendo que temes perder.- dijo desafiante. Bunny lo observo un momento, odiaba que Jack le dijera a grandes rasgos "Gallina", sobre todo en una competencia de tragos. Pero, odiaba más darle la razón. En ese momento, ambos se dirigían al barril más grande de cerveza que había.

Mientras tanto, Mérida y Rapunzel llevaron a Hiccup a un sofá. Hiccup parecía bastante serio a como se veía normalmente. –Hiccup ¿te encuentras mejor?

Estuvieron varios minutos tratando de que Hiccup estuviera mas lucido. Sin embrago, él siempre respondía lo mismo.- Si… sí. Estoy bien.

-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto Rapunzel.- Podrías beber café. Eso te hará sentir mejor.-Hiccup solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo.-Rapunzel se marchó directo a la cocina.

Mérida se quedó junto a Hiccup, se sentía un poco culpable de que Hiccup se sintiera así. Ella no lo obligo ni nada de eso, pero aun así sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidarlo.- Sabes, Mérida… tienes lindo cabello…Aunque siempre esta desarreglado, pero…pero a ti se te ve bien.

La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír, jamás había recibido un halago tan adorable por su cabello y menos por un borracho.-Gracias Hiccup…Oye, ¿De dónde eres?- le pregunto. Hace poco que lo conocía y quería saber más de él.

-…De un pueblo… llamado Berk. Crecí allí…

"_¿Es…un Vikingo?"- _se dijo en sus adentros.-Entonces, ¿Es la primera vez que cambias de escuela y sales de Berk?

-mmm…Si. Fue duro, pero…pero mi padre decía que no era tan malo, porque en esta escuela asisten unos chicos con los que crecí…También son de Berk…-Hiccup hizo una pausa y suspiro.-…aunque, creo que si es malo. Porque yo no les agrado a ellos… de hecho creo que me odian… sobre todo mi primo… Ellos no parecen malos tipos, pero…creo que tal vez yo soy el problema.

Mérida sabía quiénes eran los chicos de los que hablaba. Obviamente tenían apariencia Vikinga y ahora lo confirmaba más al saber que son de Berk. Sabía que los Vikingos no son precisamente "amables" con las demás personas, pero le sorprendió que se comportaran así con alguien de su propio linaje. Aunque, una vez conoció a Astrid. Ella casi le vuela la cabeza cuando estaban jugando a las quemadas, así que supuso que lo que Hiccup le dijo era cierto.- Hiccup… Tú no eres un problema. No tienes nada de malo…Solo…Tienes que ser tú mismo. No necesitas la aprobación de nadie.

Hiccup mantenía la cabeza gacha y solo asintió ante la respuesta de Mérida.-mmm… tu… ¿sabes dónde está el baño?

Mérida suspiro levemente.- está en el segundo piso.

Hiccup se levantó del sofá -Gracias…-se tambaleo pero luego recupero el equilibrio.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunto la pelirroja

-No te preocupes… estoy bien…-dijo con una sonrisa para luego marcharse. Subió con dificultad las escaleras. Frente suyo habían un montón de puertas por ambos lados. No le quedo otra que abrir puerta a puerta. Se acercó a una puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, creyó escuchar una voz que dijo _"Ocupado"_, aunque no sabía de sonde salió. De todas formas la abrió y de un momento a otro, le pareció que su borrachera se había ido casi por completo.

En la habitación, se encontraba Jack sobre Bunny y ambos se estaban besando. Pero, ambos se separaron al ver al Hiccup parado en la puerta. Todos se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo. Luego, Jack se acercó torpemente hacia Hiccup y cruzo su brazo por encima de Hiccup.- Oye… escucha…esto sonara raro… pero no es lo que parece…bueno, sí. Pero, créeme que Bunny y yo solo somos amigo…muy buenos amigos…-Hiccup creía entender lo que pasaba, así que solo asintió y dijo un "aja". Por lo cual Jack continuo.- Veras… yo… yo soy gay… y solo lo saben Rapunzel y Merida…y te agradecería que no se lo comentaras a nadie… ¿Si?... ¿Me podrías hacer ese favor?

Hiccup no lo dudo, pero tardo unos segundos en contestar- Claro.

-Gracias amigo.- dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Jack se volvió hacia Bunny, pero este ya estaba dormido.-Rayos…-se volvió hacia Hiccup.- ¿Me ayudas a cargarlo hacia la camioneta?

Hiccup sonríe.-Esta bien.- dijo entrando a la habitación.

Bunny era bastante grande y pesado como para que dos chicos como Jack e Hiccup pudieran cargarlo. Pero, de todas formas lo intentaron y lo arrastraban por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Jack dijo "Bajemos con cuidado". Aunque por desgracias los tres cayeron hasta abajo desde que pisaron el primer escalón.

Jack se rio a carcajadas desde el piso.- Oye ¿Estas tomado?

Hiccup también reía.- Si

-Ya vámonos. Yo conduzco.-dijo sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo. Pero, rápidamente Rapunzel se las quita de las manos.

-Yo voy a conducir.

-Pero, yo conduzco más rápido…-dijo en broma.

Rapunzel giro los ojos. Sabía que en fiestas como estas a ella le tocaba conducir. Y si no era ella, seria Bunny pero él no estaba mejor que Jack.

Mérida se reunió con ellos y los ayudo a levantarse. Además de reprender a Jack, ya que siempre que él y Bunny beben son un desastre. Y que no deberían arrastrar a Hiccup con ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya eran más de las 2:00 am, pero aun así el clima se sentía cálido. Por esa razón no les importo dejar a Jack y a Bunny en la parte trasera de la camioneta, mientras que los demás estaban en los asientos. Todos permanecían en silencio a excepción de la radio. La verdad, era demasiado tarde y todos estaban muy cansados.

Mérida se encontraba sentada entre Rapunzel e Hiccup. Estaba muy cansada para ir conversando o si quiera pensar, pero de inmediato se avivo cuando una canción comenzó a sonar. Subió el volumen diciendo que esa canción era increíble y si es que la habían escuchado antes.

Ante la negativa de Hiccup y Rapunzel, Mérida insiste en que pasen por el túnel.-Vamos, esta canción es perfecta…- le decía a la rubia.

-Es muy tarde… además siempre he creído que es peligroso.- le respondió.

-¿Y tú sentido de aventura? Que hay de la vida sin algo de peligro.- le dice sonriendo. Rapunzel intentaba contener su risa, pero termina cediendo.

-Está bien, está bien…-Rapunzel guía la camioneta hacia una salida cercana, llevándolos hacia aquel túnel.

A pesar de estar un poco mareado, Hiccup reconoció ese lugar al cual se estaban aproximando. Se acercaban al mismo túnel que atravesó cuando llego a la ciudad.

Mérida abrió la pequeña ventana que da hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta y salió, intentando no pisotear a ninguno de sus amigos. Al momento de ingresar en el túnel Mérida abrió los brazos, recibiendo todo el viento.-¡Súbele!-exclamo. Rapunzel subió el volumen de la canción que resonaba en las paredes del túnel.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- dice Hiccup

-Descuida, lo hace todo el tiempo.-dijo Rapunzel.

En ese momento, no sentía que estaba tan mareado como antes. De hecho, se podría decir que estaba más lúcido, aunque no presto mucha atención a canción sino a Mérida. Ve que ella baja la mirada, lo ve fijamente y sonríe ampliamente, provocando que Hiccup se sonrojara. Él intento disimularlo y también le sonrió, aunque algo nervioso.

Cuando atravesó el túnel por primera vez se sentía acabado. No pensaba que encontraría algo positivo en esa ciudad nueva. Pero al contrario de ese momento, se sentía feliz de estar ahí. Estaba feliz de conocerlos, sobre todo a Mérida, era tan alegre y hermosa.

Hiccup volvió su vista al frente, pero aun con una gran sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto Rapunzel al verlo.

El castaño sonrió aún más y se gira hacia Rapunzel respondiéndole.- Me siento infinito.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**JAJAJ perdón, por copiar la frase tal cual. Sinceramente iba a poner otra, pero la frase de la película es muy hermosa como para cambiarla :3**

**¿Ya adivinaron la pareja gay? Otra pista! NO es Jack x Bunny. Es q esa escenita la hice porq una amiga me lo pidió (Ama a esa pareja). Y bueno, tambien esa escenita se la dedico a Mary, que quería que la pareja sea, Jack x Bunny. Perdon :P pero jack lo iba a emparejar con alguien más.**

**Entonces, ¿adivinaron la pareja gay? Creo que no di suficientes pistas XD  
En el capitulo 6 (creo) que dire cual es la pareja gay :P**

**Bueno, este capitulo también se parece a una escena de la película, pero en serio JURO! Que va a ir cambiando…**

**Como siempre recibo de todo, sobre todo amenazas de los fans de Jack x Bunny**

**PD: si se preguntan como bailaban Jack y Rapunzel , vean la peli XD No pude describir ese baile tan loco :)**

**Bye**


	5. Resaca

**Hola**

**Primero, quiero agradecer a los que leen este fic o lo siguen o lo que sea.**

**Quiero decir que me voy a tomar un tiempo y voy a dejar de publicar capítulos. Estoy pasando por un problema personal y no quiero hacer o terminar este fic a la rápida, porq quiero hacerlo bien… Creo q voy a regresar en unos dos o tres meses.**

**No significa que voy a dejar de escribir… talvez publique otros fics pero mas cortos… Nuevamente gracias a los que leen mis fics y nos vemos pronto… :)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 5:  
Resaca

Lo primero de lo que se percató después de despertar fue que no estaba en su casa y que su cabeza daba vueltas. Lo último que recordaba es que había ido a una fiesta y que por un momento, todo estaba de cabeza, literalmente.

Estaba recostado sobre un gran sofá. Se reincorporo pesadamente y agarrándose la cabeza. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, se encontraba en una gran casa repleta de una gran variedad de juguetes. Al otro lado del sillón se encontraba Jack y en un sillón de enfrente estaba Mérida, ambos estaban dormidos.

De a poco iba recordando lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Después de la fiesta todos se habían quedado a dormir en la casa de Jack.

Se oyen unos ruidos en lo que parece ser la cocina. Hiccup se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la habitación de donde provenían esas voces. Rapunzel volteo hacia la entrada y sonrió -Buenos días, Hiccup ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Buenos días…sí, estoy mejor…-dijo con algo de cansancio. De inmediato sus ojos se clavaron sobre el gran conejo junto a Rapunzel.- Mmm… hola.-dijo saludando a Bunny. Anoche creyó haber visto un conejo gigante, pero lo atribuía al alcohol. Tal vez no estuvo tan emborrachado como creía.

- Hola, ¿Hiccup, cierto?

-Si…-dijo mirándolo sorprendido. No todos los días podía ver a un conejo gigante.- ¿Tú…eres…?- no sabía cómo decirlo sin que se ofendiera. Bunny se veía muy imponente.

Bunny sonrió levemente-Adelante dilo, soy un conejo gigante.- dijo cómodamente.- Aunque prefiero el termino Pooka.- Hiccup sabia muchas cosas, incluso extraños datos, pero jamás había escuchado el termino Pooka.

-¡Y es el Conejo de Pascua!- Agrego Rapunzel entusiasmada. Vio a Bunny que la miraba un poco avergonzado. Ella siempre estaba feliz de contárselo a las personas.

-¡¿En serio?!- Pregunto Hiccup emocionado. Pensó que sería incomodo decirle a Bunny que siempre había creído en él y que lo había admirado desde que era un niñito, aunque prefirió no decirlo. Pero, a pesar de no hablar su mirada lo decía todo.

-¿No eres un poco grande para creer en el conejo de Pascua?- le pregunto Bunny

-Sí, si lo soy.- le respondió sin ningún problema.

Bunny lo observo por un instante, y sonrió.- ¡Genial! Este chico me agrada.- esto último se lo dijo a Rapunzel. Ella solo sonreía.

-¡Buenos dias, chicos!- saludo estrepitosamente un hombre grande que acaba de entrar a la cocina. Rapunzel y Bunny lo saludaron normalmente.

Ese hombre fijo sus ojos en Hiccup y él se presentó- Hola, soy Hiccup.-dijo estrechándole la mano.

El hombre le correspondió el saludo. Estrecho su mano fuertemente- Hola Hiccup. Soy el padre de Jack, pero me puedes decir Norte.

-Un placer conocerlo…-agrego Hiccup mientras aguantaba el fuerte apretón de manos. De alguna manera le recordaba a su padre.

-Norte, ¿puedes hacer menos ruido?- dijo Jack asomándose en la puerta de la cocina.- ¿son las 9 de la mañana?- En eso, los ojos de Jack y los de Bunny se cruzan como si todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior les llegara a la mente. Ambos se ven por un segundo y de inmediato se dan la espalda asqueados. Jack sentía que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo _"¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?!"_

Finalmente, y después de que Mérida despertara, todos se quedaron ya que Norte los invito a desayunar. Resulta que él trabaja creando juguetes para la corporación _Moonbot, la mayor en producción y distribución en la industria de juguetes._

_Después de desayunar cada quien se fue a su casa. Rapunzel, solamente cruzo la rejilla hacia la casa de al lado. Jack se ofreció a llevar a los demás, pero Hiccup y Merida insistieron en que preferían caminar a casa._

Cuando todos se fueron solamente quedaron Norte, Jack y Bunny. Había mucho silencio tanto Jack como Bunny se mantenían reservados.- ¿Cómo la pasaron ayer? ¿Qué hicieron?- Norte pregunto inocentemente y por pura casualidad.

-¡NADA!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Norte los observo por un instante.- Esta bien…creo que… iré a mi taller.- dijo para luego marcharse. Norte conocía a Jack y a Bunny hace mucho tiempo, de hecho sentía como si Bunny también fuera su hijo. Pero más que nada, sabía cuándo ellos tenían "ciertos problemas" a los cuales no le correspondía entrometerse. Sin embargo, los dejo solos para que hablaran y solucionaran "esos problemas".

Nuevamente reino el silencio. Ambos están parados uno junto al otro y era demasiado incómodo para los dos. Jack evitaba el contacto visual todo lo que podía, ya que de alguna forma podía sentir la mirada de Bunny sobre él.-Jack…

El nombrado suspiro pesadamente y finalmente se decidió a enfrentarlo.- Antes de digas algo…

-Escucha…- lo interrumpió.- No recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió anoche, pero recuerdo lo suficiente…Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos todo esto?

-¿Quieres fingir que no pasó nada?- pregunto dudoso. Bunny asintió.- Me gusta esa idea. Trato hecho.- dijo para después sellar el trato con un apretón de manos. Pero, ambos se detuvieron antes de darse las manos. Lo dudaron un segundo ante ese "contacto físico".

-mmm…sí. Trato hecho.- dijo Bunny quitando su mano. Ambos chicos se volvieron a ver y retrocedieron un poco asqueados.

Tal vez olvidar lo ocurrido podría funcionar, pero para ello tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando vivía en Berk, Hiccup llegaba a casa a cualquier hora, aunque nunca llegaba al día siguiente. Entro normalmente a su casa y camino hacia su habitación.- ¡Hiccup! ¿Eres tú?-escuchó la voz de su padre desde el comedor.

Hiccup se detuvo en seco -Sí, Papá.-dijo esperando que no estuviera enojado por no llegar a casa.

-Está bien…

Hiccup suspiro calmadamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Estoico se asomó desde el comedor, vio a su hijo entrar a su habitación. Sonrió levemente. Cuando se mudaron, pensó en que le haría bien a Hiccup y aunque en un principio se veía peor de cuando estaba en Berk. Ahora estaba 100% seguro de que mudarse a Burgess fue lo correcto.

-¿Ves? Te dije que debía ir a ese baile…- dijo Bocon , junto a Estoico.- Ahora casi parece un chico normal.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rapunzel abrió la puerta principal de su casa lentamente. Dio un rápido vistazo y entro con mucho cuidado a hurtadillas. Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando una voz le llamo la atención.- ¡Rapunzel!-exclamo Gothel desde la cocina. La nombrada se le erizo la piel, pero aun así no le respondió.-Rapunzel, sé que estas allí.

Finalmente Rapunzel bajo la guardia y decidió ir en dirección a la cocina.-Buenos días, Madre.-dijo lo más simpática, pero nerviosa posible.

Gothel se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té, por esa razón y por su cara de cansancio pudo concluir que lo más probable es que estuvo despierta toda la noche esperándola.- ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto autoritariamente.

-Ya sabes, fui al baile y después a casa de Mavis…-dijo Rapunzel tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

Gothel suspira.-Rapunzel, sabes lo que pienso acerca de que estés fuera de casa hasta tan tarde.

-Pero estaba con Jack y con Merida. –Dijo excusándose.-Incluso estaba con Bunny.-agrego, para que su salida del día anterior sonara más segura. Claro, no menciono que estaba borracho.

Gothel deja a un lado su taza y se levanta en dirección a la joven-No importa con quien estas… No ves que siempre me preocupo por ti.-dijo dándole en abrazo.

Rapunzel recibe el abrazo y se relaja mas.- Lo sé, lo sé…pero sabes que siempre estoy con Jack. Él me protege de todo.-agrego.

Gothel conocía a Jack desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero, a pesar de que le dio su palabra en que cuidaría a Rapuznel cada vez que salieran, también sabía que Jack era famoso por sus bastas bromas y por meterse en problemas. Por esa razón siempre estaba nerviosa o eso decía.- Lo sé, querida.- Hubo una corta pausa y rápidamente cambio el tema.- ¿Sabes cariño? Estoy algo cansada… ¿cantarías para mí?

Rapunzel sonrió, sabiendo que se había librado de una reprimenda.- Claro, Madre.- dijo para después alistarse a preparar las cosas y así, darle más juventud a su madre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De la misma manera, Mérida llegaba a hurtadillas a su casa. Tan pronto cerro silenciosamente la puerta, su madre la llama desde la escalera.-Hola mamá.-dice con una sonrisa.

-¡Mérida! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?.- dijo bajando hasta llegar frente a su hija.- Ayer en la tarde dijiste que irías al baile, pero no regresaste.- dice reprendiéndola.

-Pero, la otra vez te dije que iría a una fiesta y lo más probable a la casa de Jack.

Elionor suspira exageradamente. No le gustaba nada que Mérida se quedara a dormir en la casa de un chico, incluso si se tratara de Jack. – Eso no es una excusa, jovencita.- la volvió a regañar.- Te llame a tu celular varias veces y no contestaste. -Mérida recordó que había dejado su móvil en casa porque no quería estar con el celular en su mano toda la noche y menos usar un tonto bolso de princesita. Pero, sabía que si se lo decía su madre le daría la misma charla de siempre: "Tienes que llevar tu teléfono contigo todo el tiempo", "Así siempre estamos comunicados", "Y si hay una emergencia", blablablá…. Normalmente después de esas 3 frases, Mérida dejaba de prestar atención.

Pero, justo cuando la charla del teléfono celular se aproximaba Fergus interrumpió la clásica disputa mañanera entre su esposa y su hija.-Vamos, ya llego a casa.- dijo reuniéndose con ellas.- Además, no tiene nada de malo que regrese a estas horas. Así son los adolescentes.- dijo de una forma lógica.

-¡Fergus!-dijo Eleonor escandalizada.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- ahora se dirigía a su esposo.- Ella es una dama. No puede irse a una fiesta y volver al otro día. Eso es de vándalos.

-aarhhgg… Mamá…-decía Mérida hastiada. La imaginación de su madre no tenía límites, pensaba cualquier cosa.

-Además, se quedó a dormir en la casa de Jack Frost.- dijo aún más horrorizada.

Fergus tendía a darle más libertad a su hija, y aunque Jack le agradaba… No le gustaba que su única hijita se quedara en la casa de un chico.- ¿Con Jack?- dijo a Mérida como esperando a que ella misma se lo dijera. Parecía enojado. Presentía que si no le respondía de inmediato, su padre iría directamente a la casa de Jack para romperle la cara o algo así.

Mérida suspiro más que fastidiada. No podía creer que sus padres pensaran algo tan raro entre ella y Jack.- Escuchen…-dijo antes de que la siguieran interrogando.- Nunca les dije esto, porque Jack no quería que nadie lo supiera…- Sus padres parecían más ansiosos. Tal vez lo que dijo sonó extraño. Pero, rápidamente prosiguió.- ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes para guardar un secreto?- Sus padres la observaron por unos momentos y luego asintieron. – Es en serio, ¿Lo prometen?

-Está bien, lo prometemos.- dijo Elionor nerviosa por lo que Mérida les estaba a punto de decir. Como ya se había mencionado, tiene una gran imaginación.

-Jack es gay.- dijo finalmente. Había prometido que no diría nada a nadie, de hecho lo prometió una veces distintas. Pero, estaba segura de que Jack entendería por qué tuvo que contárselo a sus padres. Además, su madre cuando promete algo siempre lo cumple. Sobre todo cuando guarda una promesa, en ese sentido es una tumba. Y su padre… bueno, su madre puede encargarse de él.

Después de todo, y lo difícil que fue para sus padres imaginarse que lo que dijo era cierto, la dejaron tranquila. Aunque, Mérida tuvo que fingir que no tenía resaca. Fue difícil, pero lo logro a pesar de que sus 3 pequeños hermanos gritaban, jugaban y botaban cosas por toda la casa.

Tan pronto termino su conversación con sus padres, subió a su habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama y cogió su teléfono celular que no dejaba de parpadear. Lo abre un ve pequeño cartel que decía "21 llamadas perdidas de Mamá".- Upss…- dijo para después ignorarlo. Se dirigió a su guardarropa, tomo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta algo holgada. De inmediato, se quitó el vestido para ponerse más cómoda. Como odiaba los vestidos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de llegar a casa, Hiccup fue a visitar a Chimuelo.

Intentaba recordar más de lo ocurrido…Obviamente recordaba lo que paso con Jack y Bunny, pero más que nada recordó que él le dijo que eran amigos Y que después cayeron por la escalera.

Pero, lo que más intentaba recordar era lo ocurrido en el túnel. Su memoria estaba un poco bloqueada. Solo recordaba a Mérida contra el viento y mientras atravesaban el túnel y, que una hermosa canción sonaba a todo volumen. Nunca había escuchado esa canción y se esforzaba por recordarla. No estaba seguro, pero creía recordar las palabras "Alcanzar el cielo" o algo así.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero definitivamente le gustaría volver a escuchar esa canción

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno, obviamente creo que la mayoría sabe cual es la canción y que la pareja gay no es jack y bunny :P**

**Volvere a escribir en unos meses mas, pero si quieren aportar ideas para la historia laas leere con gusto …**

**Como siempre todo es bienvenido**

**Adios y nos vemos :)**


End file.
